


Wie ein Fächer im Wind

by xyzhdl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Secret love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzhdl/pseuds/xyzhdl
Summary: Langsam drehte sie sich zu der Person um und als ihre Blicke sich trafen, war es als ob ihr Körper in Flammen stünde.Braun verschmolz mit Eisgrau.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Wie ein Fächer im Wind

Ihre roten Haare flogen wie ein Fächer um sie herum als sie sich lachend um sich selbst drehte, ihre Mannschaft hatte gewonnen 50:30 gegen Slytherin, ein Triumph zum Abschluss Spiel des Schuljahres.  


Er konnte sie von der Tribüne aus beobachten und eine, für ihn unerklärliche Faszination, ließ ihn den Blick nicht von der rothaarigen Schönheit lassen. 

Innerlich schlug er sich, seit wann war einer seiner Familie je von einem derartigem Abschaum fasziniert, geschweige den angezogen gewesen.

Doch sie hatte etwas in seinem Herzen geändert, schleichend war es gekommen und hatte sich so in seinem Herz eingebrannt, dass alleine ein Gedanke an sie, sein Blut zum Beben brachte.

Er konnte selbst nicht erklären was das Gefühl war und am liebsten hätte er es auch komplett vergraben, wie sonst auch all seine Gefühle. Doch sie machte etwas mit ihm, was ihn Angst bekommen ließ.

Sie kam langsam auf dem Feld zum stehen und atmete in die Abendluft als sie einen stechenden Blick auf sich bemerkte. Langsam drehte sie sich zu der Person um und als ihre Blicke sich trafen, war es als ob ihr Körper in Flammen stünde und Braun verschmolz mit Eisgrau. 

Ihr Herz begann zu rasen und eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper als die Spannung des Blicks ihr Herz zum rasen brachte und es ihr den Atem verschlug. Dieses Gefühl setze sich in ihrem Herzen fest und von nun an verschlug ihr alleine sein Anblick den Atem.  


Nie würden die beiden ahnen dass der andere genauso fühlte und sich Abends nach den Blicken des jeweils anderen sehnten und ihre Herzen einen Sprung machten, wenn sie sich im Flur begegneten.


End file.
